


【朱修】虹色の夏

by yumikirina



Category: Code Geass
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-06-25 23:27:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19755928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yumikirina/pseuds/yumikirina





	1. Chapter 1

1.

【别想望过去，勿要追瞻未来，当持守本分的心，常常思想智慧人的言语，好叫我在世的年日，不至光阴虚度。】

他合起书本，葱白细嫩的手指缓缓抚过精装书本价值不菲的扉页设计，线条流利的花体英文缱绻缠绵，如火如荼焚烧着名为艺术的烈焰，一贯张扬有余，温柔不足，极尽奢华的主张背后是庞大的经费支撑，单单这一页纸张之名贵，就足够出版商们战战兢兢，不容怠慢。  
——真是克洛维斯会有的作派。  
年幼的布里塔尼亚小皇子，现任阿什福德学园中等学部的年轻在读生，对那位记忆中飞扬谈不上跋扈……不，也许已经是很另类跋扈的三皇兄，其首次人生传记的著作正令他吐槽不已。到底为了什么花上一个下午的美好时光，飞速读掉这本毫无意义的书呢？  
十四岁的小皇子托住稚嫩的下颌，他的模样略略老成，显出与实际年龄格格不入的沉稳，又衬托那精致昳丽的美貌更加生动活泼，古灵精怪的孩子。深紫虹膜如璀璨神秘的紫晶宝石，晕晕灯光中闪烁不透于世的魅惑之色，继承自皇室血统的紫色眼眸很少为人知晓，也让少年在校园里炙手可热。  
鲁鲁修·兰佩路基，隐去真名的少年眨眨眼睛，朝乌云盖顶的昏暗室外又张望片刻。  
这个午后时光过于压抑，没有他亲爱的妹妹——娜娜莉在身侧温言柔语，说些活泼好听的话，独自一人关索在居室的少年顿觉索然无趣。他如早熟少年那般给自己泡开一杯馥郁红茶，加入新鲜购买的牛奶，拿出赠送的长崎蛋糕切成薄片，装盘享用。他做这些事，眼睛环顾周围每一分早已被他擦拭抹净的居所，琢磨着壁橱里是否还有没折叠清楚的边角物品，或者今日余下时光，他可以将秋季用物再次翻出逐一整理，享受一回收纳的乐趣。  
咲世子因为故乡的祭典回去帮忙，临近暑假，鲁鲁修兄妹只好痛失一同前去见识的机会，叮嘱她早日回来。好管家不在的日子，鲁鲁修十分乐意把整个家翻整一回，只要他有这些时间。  
年轻的小皇子站在早已习惯的榻榻米上，光裸的脚板舒适地磨蹭，他伸长手臂，露出白皙纤细的腰，一股冷风钻进肌肤，让他打个寒颤，耳畔徒留巨大突兀的震响余音。  
“喂——鲁鲁修！你在吗！——”  
朝气蓬勃到讨人厌——好吧，或许并不那么讨人厌，但绝对、非常、特别令他气急败坏的声音点燃鲁鲁修恼怒的神经，想也不想吼了回去——  
“朱雀！你又打破我家窗户！”  
年轻盛怒的小皇子开窗张望，毫不意外让满面冷风浇灌一脸冷雨。他微微眯起眼睛，狼狈地向下张望，一个栗色卷发湿淋淋的生物正扬起一脸阳光地没心没肺的笑容，朝他招手。

鲁鲁修不停忙碌。他蹭着光裸的脚，在朱雀眼前来来回回。  
“呃……鲁鲁修，你不冷吗？穿双拖鞋吧。”朱雀小心翼翼地说。他被勒令站在玄关处铺好干布的须臾见方，不准随意走动。  
鲁鲁修翻出一条毛巾砸向同龄少年，对方很好地接住，虽然被罩住满头。  
“闭嘴，笨蛋，擦干净头发进浴室去。”  
很不客气的话语，夹着不开心的情绪。  
“诶？你不高兴吗？”总在这方面异常敏锐的朱雀，明显接到鲁鲁修的不悦。  
“这么大的雨，你不会打伞吗？”鲁鲁修没好气地说，“果然是个笨蛋。”  
“哈哈。离家出走的时候太着急，忘记了。”朱雀笑起来总满了一室阳光，但又那般没心没肺，这种感觉伴随他每次大笑，都让鲁鲁修矛盾地又喜欢又担忧。十四岁少年思春期敏感又多愁善感，无忧无虑的童年早已浸染书本中诗意的酸涩甜苦，或许纤细一些，太过易感而脆弱。  
鲁鲁修因为这句话露出难过的神色，不自知地停下动作。  
朱雀坚定凝视他，像惯常那样的安抚：“不要紧，这是我的决定。所以——”  
“你能收留我吗？”  
没有说不的理由，明知我也不会拒绝。鲁鲁修在心底叹气，谁让我们是朋友呢？  
他拉着朱雀湿漉漉的袖子，把挚友往浴室方向推：“总之，你先洗澡，我去拿备用的衣物。”  
“谢谢你，鲁鲁修。”朱雀对他道谢，明明是个很讲礼貌的名门出身，偶尔却不讲理地像文明未开化的野蛮人，“你也要穿鞋。”  
“是是。”鲁鲁修无趣地应付。  
“一定哦。”  
“好啦，快点给我进去！”  
他不清楚再耽搁一会，那样固执于小事的样子是否又会惹怒他。恶狠狠关上通往浴室的门，鲁鲁修飞速踏入拖鞋，顺手拎起另一双搁置在浴室门口，又蹿上二楼的卧房，翻出一套崭新的睡衣来。他顿了顿，在内裤的选择上犹豫不决，抿了抿万分不甘心的唇，才将隔壁抽屉一套未拆封的名牌拿出来，没好气地整合裹进睡衣里。他还记得那个是商场购物季的优惠品，比他惯用的尺寸大不少，自己根本没法穿。  
但是，朱雀偶然看到的时候，天然一根筋地说：“真棒，你没法穿太可惜了……诶？这是我的尺寸。”  
鲁鲁修面无表情地送给他。这绝对是个毫不遮掩的炫耀，他心里断定。  
所以，仅剩一盒躺在被遗弃的角落，看都不要看到了。  
鲁鲁修内心为隐隐较劲不服输的自己悲哀，在这个阶段的发育问题上，最好不要再跟朱雀较真。他心底打定主意，等一起上高校，谁输谁赢还不知道呢，我可是有天然的种族优势。鲁鲁修冷哼几声，没有意识到向来矜持的小皇子已经不知道被谁带坏了。  
那个带坏小皇子的罪魁祸首正愉快地在浴室哼着鼻歌，完全没有离家出走凄惨不已的自觉。


	2. Chapter 2

2.

热气腾腾，香浓滑嫩的可可，吞进喉咙里温暖地四肢百骸都溢满甘甜的美味。  
朱雀舒缓呵气，神情都轻松不少。他身边，鲁鲁修拿起吹风机插好电线，示意他背过去。年轻稚嫩的小皇子跪坐在首相之子背后，神色专注地对付一头半湿的卷发。他手指轻柔地穿过纠缠在一起的栗色发丝，它们是惯常的柔软，并不过于生涩。吹风机嗡嗡地闷响，恰到好处的暖风隔着适宜的距离，将发丝暖暖地烘干。  
朱雀盘起腿，模样像极了日常家中进出走动的官家老大爷们，他舒服地就差摇摆起不存在的毛茸茸的犬类大尾巴，心想鲁鲁修吹头发的技巧又变好了，肯定是娜娜莉头发又长的缘故。  
想起拥有和他近似色泽的卷曲长发的女孩，朱雀才意识到少什么。  
“鲁鲁修，娜娜莉呢？”朱雀问，这么久，女孩不可能不出来同他打招呼。  
“她今天留宿米蕾家。”鲁鲁修回答，他依然专注朱雀的头发，不肯放掉任何一点半干痕迹，生怕留下让朱雀头疼的隐患。  
“真罕见，你没有一起去呢。”朱雀十分好奇鲁鲁修居然愿意放妹妹独自外宿，眼前这位小皇子自从相识以来，就是不折不扣的妹控典范。  
“米蕾的表妹和娜娜莉同年龄，同班级，女孩子们的聚会，我干嘛要自讨没趣。”看不见鲁鲁修的表情，朱雀可没遗漏他声音里浓浓的负气。  
他忍不住笑出来，扭头扑进鲁鲁修怀里，紧紧抱住对方纤细过分的腰：“鲁鲁修太可爱了。”  
“喂！”措手不及堪堪拿开吹风机，不让这个笨蛋差点撞到脑袋，鲁鲁修被一句话烧红脸颊，明知道这个天然呆总爱正经说出奇怪暧昧的话，眼前也一定没有多余的意思，还是不争气地羞臊不已。  
“……头发还没吹好。”鲁鲁修软声说。  
“你可以继续。”朱雀埋在他身上，舒服地不想松开。鲁鲁修柔软的身体比较瘦弱，压根不像好好吃饭的人。朱雀喜欢拥抱鲁鲁修的感觉，放肆起来的时候，总是不管不顾。小他半岁的友人仿佛才是那个年长的人，每每如此，只会一味纵容。这样的鲁鲁修，真的很温柔。  
朱雀享受着脑后重新穿进发丝的触感，体贴而细致，柔软的风从来不会烫到头皮，鼻间溢满鲁鲁修的味道，属于红茶的馨香，混着夏季栀子花的清甜。  
头发早已吹好，停下吹风机的响动，朱雀也没有移开的意思。  
他要抱多久呢？  
鲁鲁修歪了歪脑袋，忽然意识到，这样的朱雀……或许只是放纵情绪。他刚刚从家里离开，一言不发来到自己这里……  
鲁鲁修放下吹风机，小心打理那头已经吹好的栗色卷发。朱雀的头发属于天然卷，不好好打理清楚，洗完澡会变成爆炸头吧。想象那个场景，小皇子牵动嘴角，忍住不要笑出来。夏季里热爱足球运动的友人总在室外疯跑，带着他不懂的对体育项目的狂热，当朱雀一身脏兮兮地回到自己身边，炫耀大大小小的夺冠，鲁鲁修总会一边听他兴奋阐述一边将人推进浴室，再准备好一杯热可可，亲自送上过去只有娜娜莉才能享受的吹头服务。  
在他接手朱雀的头发以前，似乎也没有见过那颗脑袋变成蘑菇云。果然，朱雀毕竟是首相的儿子，还有其他仆人好好服侍他。  
一瞬间心底漫出不明的情绪，堵心地压抑，鲁鲁修慌忙推开朱雀，试图掩饰突如其来的郁闷，他顶着挚友诧异疑惑的询问，咳嗽两声说：“你抱的太久了。”  
他心虚不已，不肯看朱雀的眼睛。栗发少年微微愣怔后，了然般轻笑说：“鲁鲁害羞了。”  
他用了亲昵的称呼，惹的鲁鲁修更加局促，好似一场单方面捉弄。最近，总会出现这样不能好好说话，甚至没法吵架的尴尬瞬间。鲁鲁修不懂这是什么，只是隐隐约约感到与过去不同，他小声地吐出一句“笨蛋”，又不知该继续说些什么。  
朱雀静静望着鲁鲁修，眼底慢慢流露出一点深敛的情绪。他很快收起异样，继续大大咧咧地笑：“呐，鲁鲁修，晚餐吃什么？”  
实际的问题，鲁鲁修下意识考虑菜单，脑海里过滤冰箱有的食材，不太确定地说：“蛋包饭？”  
“好啊！”朱雀兴奋不已，“我要半冰沙司！”  
那是你的标配吧！鲁鲁修笑容半公式化地吐槽，伸手弹起朱雀一个脑门，看对方装作吃痛地捂住额头，笑意渐渐温柔，又故作严肃地说：“来帮忙，不准吃白食。”

这可能不是好主意，鲁鲁修在心底感叹。  
他再次后伸手肘，捅了捅新增的背部挂件，不轻不重的力道换来更深的拥抱——朱雀从刚刚就背后抱住他，下巴搁着肩膀，双手交拢在鲁鲁修腰部，美其名曰想看他怎么料理。他和鲁鲁修身高相仿，鲁鲁修身型修长偏瘦，不如酷爱运动的朱雀身板结实，外见会更显高挑。  
“反正你也学不会。”鲁鲁修这样吐槽。  
“可以边看边学。”朱雀不以为意。  
除非实在没有时间，鲁鲁修做披萨都不愿喊外卖而是亲自料理，这点从他好奇进厨房看咲世子做菜——不，早在大洋彼岸的白羊宫，多年前那个风和日丽的午后，鲁鲁修第一次参加母妃玛丽安娜的下午茶会，吃掉那克梦幻般美味的蛋糕，他就对料理起了难以言喻的兴趣。  
日积月累的浓厚兴趣成就他乐于满足他人的美好品性，也养成某位首相之子得寸进尺的坏习惯。  
鲁鲁修再次感到今天的朱雀异常黏人，就好像一刻也离不开肢体接触。  
他们年幼的时候曾在枢木神社的后山疯闹，一起玩耍，一起跑山，两人同间浴室洗澡，同床盖被睡觉，朱雀那时还有坏习惯，常常睡梦中糊了鲁鲁修一脸口水，被爱干净微洁癖的布里塔尼亚小皇子醒来后追着暴揍。说暴揍，对朱雀而言只是毛毛雨一样的力道。  
他们那样亲密无间，显得如今的亲昵触碰也不为逾距，如果拒绝反而显得生疏。但是到底不一样，自从年纪渐长，孩提时期的胡闹早已长成规规矩矩的礼仪，鲁鲁修这样约束自己，但他无法约束朱雀，也不愿那样做。如果朱雀不再放肆大笑，不再风驰电擎地奔跑泥泞赛场，不再大汗淋漓挥剑于道场，那就不是朱雀了。他承认喜欢朱雀下意识的亲昵，搂抱和贴近，像未出言的依赖，代表绝对信任。他们是彼此第一个朋友，独一无二的关系。  
然而，随着朱雀每次亲昵的贴近，鲁鲁修渐渐有不同感觉。他的脊背总在朱雀贴过来时泛起涟漪般的颤栗，令周身瞬间僵硬，犹如被钉住的肉块动弹不得，再藉由大脑逐渐放松，接纳这份满实的拥抱。鲁鲁修害怕朱雀发现异常，这是否会让对方误会他在拒绝？不是这样，鲁鲁修想，虽然不清楚那是什么，但他不是拒绝，他永远不会拒绝朱雀。可是，年轻的小皇子依然因此烦恼不已。  
如果朱雀发现，他会受伤。从小就那么爱哭，真正受伤反而哭不出来。鲁鲁修见过朱雀最受伤的样子，在剑道比赛中因为自尊受挫，在师兄们面前强撑，直到打完最后一场，向师傅藤堂行礼退下，朱雀也没有失仪。他顶着一张童颜的冷峻毅然，见到前来观战的鲁鲁修时双眼霍然睁大，表情霎时变得苍白，他嘴唇嗫嚅半晌，终究没说一个字，突然拔腿飞奔，狼狈地逃走，往后半个月不见人影。那是朱雀最受伤的一次，他始终没让鲁鲁修看到他哭，像过去每次睁着湿漉漉的眼睛软语央求鲁鲁修帮忙那样。  
那才是朱雀真正受伤的模样，尽管一年后他意气风发扬眉吐气地赢回胜利，但他获胜时耀眼的笑容，远远没有当年受挫的样子让鲁鲁修印象深刻。鲁鲁修觉得朱雀像极了孤傲的狼，平常伪装成人畜无害的家犬，总爱装弱来讨自己人情，但他真正受伤的时候，会躲避自己，单独舔伤口，他的自尊不允许被鲁鲁修看到最难堪的境地。这给鲁鲁修一个感觉，如果朱雀真的受伤，他会毫不犹豫离开，甚至再也见不到。  
也许两人之间，抱着随时随地会失去的念头，小心翼翼地相处的反而是鲁鲁修。他从来没有拒绝过朱雀，抱怨着接纳每次要求，看似心不甘情不愿，只有他心底清楚，这般口是心非下，是挥之不去总会失去的阴霾。  
鲁鲁修警觉，他压抑不安，不愿再想，那想法令人焦躁，滋生诸般不得体。  
“痛……”他的走神被尖锐的疼痛唤醒。  
背后倏而一轻，朱雀比他更快一步拉开距离，拉起他不慎划伤的手。  
鲁鲁修低头，新买的陶盘磕碰缺口，突出尖锐薄利的棱角，他没有注意到。手指尖突兀柔软地包裹入湿软，鲁鲁修受惊，发现朱雀将他受伤的指尖放入口中，轻轻舔舐指腹那道伤口。  
“朱雀……”他挣了挣手。  
“需要消毒。”另一个男孩强硬地固定他的手，认真而不容拒绝地继续。  
朱雀终于放开鲁鲁修，转头自厨房的柜橱角落拿出创可贴，示意鲁鲁修将手给他。麻利地包好伤口，朱雀将祸首空盘挪开，检查了剩下的餐具，明显放下心。  
“不要紧，剩下的交给我啦。”他恢复笑容，一如过去温和，帮助鲁鲁修将料理装盘。  
小皇子抚着微红手腕，低低盛满情绪的紫色浮晶双眸，美丽而若有所思。


	3. Chapter 3

3.

朱雀为什么会离家出走？  
简单的疑问，不能简单问出口。  
鲁鲁修听着厨房水流声，得宜简单地杯盘碰迭，节奏旋律。朱雀替他处理饭后琐事，一如过去分工。虽然身为首相之子，他也并非十指不沾阳春水的大少爷。  
连布里塔尼亚的小皇子都亲力亲为，朱雀有什么理由不做家事呢？  
鲁鲁修心底颇有成就，是他搬出首相宅邸，慢慢让朱雀养成这些习惯。从最早做饭开始，到洗碗洗衣服做家务，娜娜莉腿脚不便，咲世子一人撑起家事也很勉强，鲁鲁修主动分担部分，因而没法陪前来邀约的朱雀玩耍，那个自告奋勇跟他一起承担的男孩，逐渐有模有样了。  
他们该算——互相扶持吗？  
这个了不起的词汇，悄悄溜过鲁鲁修的大脑神经，落下星星点点的遐思。  
“鲁鲁修，你要泡茶吗？”厨房传来朱雀问话，他记得鲁鲁修所有喜好。  
“先不要了。”鲁鲁修拿过大被枕垫，靠着沙发舒舒服服蜷成一团。年轻小皇子有着别于同龄人的领先嗜好，虽然换言之少年老成不为过。朱雀偶尔会愿意收敛性子，陪鲁鲁修在书店、咖啡馆等安静过分的地方消磨时光，虽然他手里酷爱捧漫画，同对座鲁鲁修手中的铅字印刷单行本相映成趣。  
就算狗狗也有安安静静躺在主人脚边晒太阳的时候，不是随时疯跑追盘子。  
鲁鲁修心底偷偷失礼比喻，为自己僭越的想法开心不已。他埋在柔软抱枕中，双脚偷偷扑腾，忽然被抓住脚踝。  
朱雀玩性大发拉起鲁鲁修的脚，柔韧身体折叠起来，意料外倒翻一圈，鲁鲁修立刻眼冒金星，晕晕乎乎。朱雀扑上小皇子的背，压得他动弹不已，鲁鲁修辛苦极了，扑腾手脚想让他下去。  
两人打闹一阵，渐渐止息。  
鲁鲁修压着柔软的抱枕，背后倏然微轻，重量感再度压来，不像先前没分寸，这次可以很好承受。  
朱雀拢住鲁鲁修，这个姿势完全把他圈在怀里，留恋地低头轻嗅颈间红茶与栀子花的馨香，懒洋洋地舒服，根本不愿起来。  
鲁鲁修面颊轻蹭抱枕，眼眸微漾情绪。  
他轻轻问：“吵架了？”  
朱雀埋在鲁鲁修颈间，气音喷吐耳廓，一丝麻痒。  
“嗯。”  
“为什么？”  
“不想去国立。”  
鲁鲁修不再说话，反手摸去朱雀脑袋，叫他抓住手轻轻交握，放在抱枕边。  
眼神渐渐飘离开。  
从未想过，有朝一日两人分开。但，到底人生如此不同。  
鲁鲁修除去阿什福德学园不被允许读任何一所学园，他会安于现状，从中等部升到高等部，堂堂正正进入大学部，如果他愿意，甚至可以留校就读继续深造。来自神圣帝国布里塔尼亚皇室的年轻皇子，在宫廷斗争中远离波澜，母亲所倚靠的阿什福德家族庇护下过着普通人般幸福的生活，正因为毫无威胁，才得以如此保存。  
他的皇子身份名存实亡，但朱雀还是首相之子，枢木家的嫡长子。  
注定与身为首相的父亲一般不平凡，朱雀且要继承古老家业。枢木家族是日本少数拥有继承神社的家族，自天皇治世以来，神道兴盛，但凡名门望族皆如皇室拥有伊势神宫那般拥有自己的神社，象征表彰其尊贵身份，悠长绵延的历史。  
朱雀的未来早就被安排好，不同被半监管生涯的鲁鲁修，他会走一条更加“目的明确”的路，虽然他的性情一点不适合被约束，但这就是所谓命运。  
鲁鲁修从心底为朱雀感到难过，但不希望更深地增加对方的悲伤。  
“朱雀也要开始好好努力了。”鲁鲁修故作轻松地说。  
“鲁鲁修不会难过吗，不在一起上学，不能经常见面。”朱雀闷声说。  
“休息的时候可以来玩，和以前一样吧。反正——你每次都会跑去踢球，等太阳快落山才出现。”埋怨般的口吻，反而让朱雀轻松不少。  
“鲁鲁修真温柔呢。”朱雀说起模棱两可言词，突然狠狠咬住鲁鲁修的肩膀。  
“！！”  
鲁鲁修倒吸口气，无法动弹。他瞬间感觉像被野兽噬咬的猎物，疼痛漫延，火烧地麻木。从小时候第一次见面，朱雀不曾再对他挥舞拳头，更少对他造成疼痛。  
“我很嫉妒呢。”朱雀松开牙，安抚地亲吻伤口，举止全然不像十四岁的少年。  
“鲁鲁修会结交新的朋友，在我不知道的地方和人玩闹，不知道的谁陪你一起去图书馆，你们会静静坐在某个街角咖啡馆的角落，看书聊天吃蛋糕。这些我陪你做过的事，会有其他人陪你做，我都不会知道。”  
朱雀条理清晰，漫不经心，他的声音前所未有地柔和，又那么难过。  
“你会请他一起去购物吗？买米的时候拎不动，商店街促销太多东西，你会请他帮你带回来，作为答谢请他吃饭吗？今天给我做的饭菜，明天，你会做给谁吃呢？娜娜莉会对那个人习以为常，渐渐接受他作为你的新朋友，来家里玩吗？”  
“呐，鲁鲁修。娜娜莉会怎么称呼那个人，像称呼我一样吗？”  
朱雀翻过鲁鲁修的身体，直视那双温柔地欲言又止的紫晶双瞳。他翡翠般深泽又通透的眼底看不明情绪，鲁鲁修仿佛看见深处细微的裂痕。  
“没有其他人哦，笨蛋。”鲁鲁修伸手抚摸朱雀的脸庞，施以安抚的淡笑。  
“现在没有，以后呢？”  
“以后也不会有。”  
“说谎。鲁鲁修明明热情好客。”  
“哪有。我和娜娜莉的身份微妙，不可能大张旗鼓，到处结识外人。”  
“一两个总可以。”  
“就算有一两个，也不会为我保护娜娜莉的呀。”  
鲁鲁修认真仰视朱雀，问他：“我保护娜娜莉，你保护我和娜娜莉，朱雀忘记了吗？”  
“……没有。”  
“所以，只有你哦。”  
“以后也是？”  
“以后也。”  
“永远吗？”  
“……”  
鲁鲁修细微地犹豫，他在朱雀抗议前笑了笑。  
“那是你的决定。”  
他挥去树影斑驳摇动，风吹不止希望不绝，阳光下伫立的鸟居黯然失色，耳畔孩童奔跑笑闹逐渐远离。漫山遍野的向日葵枯萎凋谢，樱华随逝飞舞，永昼之州白夜行，他低头，只有一个人的影子。  
他再次睁眼，温柔不改，笑容稚嫩温淡。  
“那要，朱雀决定。”  
哪怕心里知道，永远之类的承诺，总是太过遥远。  
栗发少年温润的翡翠双眸静静凝视挚友，从容不变的魅惑紫瞳里逃离不去一抹黯然，他悉数捕捉，细细咀嚼，不为人知收纳心间，默默珍藏。  
你的不安我知道了，鲁鲁修，从来没有这般清晰地知道了。  
于是温暖微笑，坚定一如从前。  
“我决定和鲁鲁修一起。”  
朱雀望着无动于衷的鲁鲁修。  
“永远在一起。  
——谁也不能代替我在你生命中的位置。”  
他将手置放在黑发紫眸少年的胸间，笑容不减，温柔更甚。  
“如果有那样的人，我就挖出鲁鲁修的心脏，这样谁也抢不走我的东西。”  
“真自大，我还没决定给你呢。”小皇子轻松地说。  
“真过分，明明说好永远了。”首相之子委屈地咂嘴。  
“那得看你以后的表现。”扬起纤细的脖子，鲁鲁修试图抬起下巴做个傲慢的表情。  
朱雀被逗笑。  
他很快收敛笑容，认真地俯视漂亮的紫眸男孩。  
“我说真的哦，鲁鲁修。”  
朱雀再次抚上鲁鲁修稍嫌单薄的胸膛。  
“哪怕无法挖出你的心脏，我也会毫不留情刺穿它，在你被夺走以前，只能用这样的方式留下属于我的东西，哪怕对象是这个世界，甚至命运什么的，我也不想屈服。”  
正深深为抗争命运而困扰的少年，突兀地生出不同年龄的偏激想法。  
鲁鲁修清楚朱雀说的不是他的心脏，好友正为要屈服强权父亲的安排而困扰不已，虽然心灰意冷，不至自暴自弃。油然而生的为自己留下星点念想的强烈愿望，促使他说出这番意味不明的宣言。  
鲁鲁修只能轻轻点头，安抚朱雀的情绪。  
朱雀露出一个比哭更难看的笑，自言自语道：“总觉得，我好像已经刺穿过你的心脏了。”  
“梦里吗？”鲁鲁修调侃他。  
“也许吧，可能上辈子的事。”朱雀半认真地开玩笑。  
“诶，说好要保护我的人，居然想要杀死我，你可真矛盾。”  
“说不定鲁鲁修的错呢。”  
“为什么？”  
“唔，我想想。”  
“你还认真考虑起来吗？”  
盘腿坐起来的少年带着另一个少年坐起身来，两人无聊又童稚地思考，究竟什么情况，会让一个少年杀死另一个少年。  
“大概还是那样吧。”朱雀仍然坚持己见，“肯定是鲁鲁修让别的什么人替代我在你生命中的位置，我就拿回属于自己的东西。”  
“正常情况下，不是该扫清障碍吗？”鲁鲁修很好奇。  
“扫清一个，总是会有下个。”朱雀坚定说，“只有这样才能完完全全属于我。”  
“你的说法，就像夏天里捕鸟，发现还有其他人喜欢，干脆做成标本呢。很危险的想法。”鲁鲁修轻点下巴，点评朱雀的观点。  
“这样，蝴蝶标本也是如此。”朱雀信服地点头。  
“不过，似乎不坏。”鲁鲁修突然说。  
“真的？”朱雀打趣他，“这是你的心脏。”  
“我说过，只要看你的表现，可以给你啊。”鲁鲁修大方起来真可怕。  
“哈哈，那我要说谢谢吗？”朱雀挠了头发。  
“不客气。”鲁鲁修这样说。  
两个男孩相视，彼此大笑起来。


	4. Chapter 4

4.

风渐渐停止，淅淅沥沥的雨仍然在下，打落屋檐的节奏，静夜里逐渐清晰地放大。数算滴雨声，应该和数羊一样可以催眠才对，但是鲁鲁修丝毫睡意也没有。他轻巧地翻个身，不期然身后炽热的呼吸纠缠而来，固执揽住身体的手，不给一点妥协余地。  
朱雀的坏习惯。  
鲁鲁修心底腹诽，却没有拒绝身后睡着时总习惯抱住他的少年。  
温软绵长的呼吸喷吐在后颈、耳廓，甚至脑后须臾位置，不管何时，都很令人安心。但不是今晚。今晚，鲁鲁修只感到难耐的煎熬。  
他失眠了，因为和朱雀一起睡。  
他们在认识的日子里曾经无数次同床而眠，互相嘲笑睡相，因为起床气打架（他单方面对朱雀的殴打），但没有一次像现在。内心躁动不已，却远非晚间的不安。  
朱雀说永远。他对鲁鲁修承诺会永远在一起。他同时要鲁鲁修承诺，再没有第二个人代替生命中属于他的位置。  
朱雀说，如果有人代替他在鲁鲁修生命中的位置，他不惜挖出鲁鲁修的心脏——属于他的东西。  
真是比自己还傲慢的人，这家伙。  
鲁鲁修翻身直面朱雀，挚友睡得很熟，安静地呼吸，模样越发显得人畜无害。朱雀一直比实际看起来要小，加上柔软蓬松的天然卷发，朝气的绿色眼睛，学校中总用可爱形容他的女孩不在少数，只有他在足球场奔跑，篮球场扣篮板，身着剑道服利落施展的时候，才会听见女孩们兴奋地讨论“真帅气”。说不定，就是因为嫌弃被说可爱，朱雀才比同龄人更积极参与体育活动。  
鲁鲁修想象朱雀会有的小心思，忽然觉得他的好友赌气的一面也很有趣。  
当然，忽略他自己总被人称赞很漂亮时的同等心情。  
说起这个，鲁鲁修最近心情很不错。他终于克服两三年来无法战胜的纠结心态，和大家一起站在游泳池旁，接受游泳课。当然，起初引起不小轰动，在他跳入水中利落地游过两圈，哗然声渐渐止息，获得老师很高的评价。学校里的男生们看他的表情不再轻蔑，充满他想要的欣赏。  
想起那个画面，鲁鲁修忍不住偷笑，不小心吵醒朱雀。  
“鲁鲁？你还没睡……”朱雀咕哝，微微睁开惺忪眼睛，他被吵醒时没有鲁鲁修的起床气，不会心情不好，意识清醒很快，却会比以往更加黏人。  
察觉鲁鲁修心情很好，朱雀果然如往常一样贴近继续抱住。  
“你想什么，这么高兴。”他呢喃一样，眼睛半阖，看上去享受无比。  
鲁鲁修忍不住伸手轻刮朱雀的鼻梁，朱雀动动睫毛，没有反应。  
“我在想之前，不是去上游泳课吗，老师的评价和大家的反应，非常有趣。”鲁鲁修轻笑出声，他已经不需要忍耐。  
出乎意料，朱雀霍然睁开眼睛。  
静夜里，绿意幽幽的眸子紧紧锁定鲁鲁修漂亮流转的紫晶瞳眸，如同——夜晚荒原出没的饥饿狼群。  
鲁鲁修莫名打个冷颤，朱雀埋入他的颈脖，轻轻叼咬锁骨。  
——他睡昏了吗？  
鲁鲁修意识到这是从未有过的不得体行为。  
“别再去上课。”朱雀闷闷道。  
他不太高兴。鲁鲁修断定，想不出原因，只好说：“总算有一样可以拿手的运动，你不为我高兴吗？”他只字不提隐藏起来的骑马技术，这点连朱雀也不知道。  
“高兴。”朱雀听起来不像他的主张，“但你不要再出席。”  
“原因？”  
“……像以前一样不好吗？反正老师也不会说你。”朱雀避开重谈。  
他似乎很介意这点，但是不可能，比起游泳技术，朱雀才是更精湛那个，他甚至能在水下憋气长达远胜常人的记录。  
鲁鲁修想不到朱雀会在意什么，不作回答时，又被不轻不重咬上锁骨。  
“鲁鲁修什么也不知道。”朱雀听上去气闷不已，“你不知道休息间换衣室里他们怎么谈论你。”  
鄙夷吗？  
反正也习惯了。总是做不好运动的娇贵的兰佩路基。鲁鲁修无谓地在心底耸肩。  
“随他们去。”同样年岁能以学神封号仗行校园的鲁鲁修，压根不介意这点男孩们之间的嫉恨，他也就体育项目弱势，谁让人无完人，学园体育之星的朱雀还成绩一般哩。  
“啧。”朱雀难得对鲁鲁修的反应咂舌。  
他的手掌大胆顺着背脊而下，引起鲁鲁修不适的震颤，但他很快放松身体适应碰触，快得就像讨好自己。  
朱雀为这想法取悦，鲁鲁修惯于迎合他任何行为，这令他无比愉悦，任何事物也无法带来的满足。  
他回到那日，鲁鲁修站在泳池旁，不再身着被人嗤笑的衫裤，而是和他们一样，光裸身体，美丽的身体只着泳裤。  
他丝毫没注意到所有男生安静的原因。他就像骄傲而想要证明自己，快速跃入泳池，轻盈不费力地游动。如果是一尾矫健游鱼就好，但他拉开的躯体，白皙过分的娇嫩肌肤，流利的身形曲线，惹人遐想不已的纤柔线条……他根本不懂这些，真正让所有人目瞪口呆，甚至男生们偷偷吞咽的喉头意味什么。  
朱雀瞬间怒火中烧，他握紧拳，看着鲁鲁修从泳池中轻跃拉起身体，甩开黑发沾湿的水珠，他漂亮的紫水晶眼眸在阳光下熠熠生辉，他为证明自己骄傲不已，却忽视那般璀璨的眸光引来多大动荡。  
女生们脸红地不敢直视鲁鲁修的身体，他比她们要美多了。  
他是阳光下的美丽雕塑，柔和线条颀长身躯，突兀饱满的臀部因湿透的布料更加深刻晕染开褶痕躁动心悸。  
朱雀瞬间控制不住年轻的身体，他还太过年轻，但他已然能够傲视群雄，任何血气方刚的想法，只会在当下尴尬。幸好，从小修行剑道，锻炼出凝练心性，避免朱雀突然丢脸。虽然他已经发现不少男生丢人现眼，使老师也看不下去，草草宣布他们自由活动。  
朱雀在其他人围住鲁鲁修前，拿起干燥的浴巾兜头罩住他，半玩闹半生气地把人拖走。那是相当不愉快的体验，他甚至在之后两个星期里，认为所有盯着鲁鲁修超过二十秒的男生都别有所图，为此更加看紧鲁鲁修的行程，避免他突兀落单，遭遇任何不幸。  
你根本不知道我有多辛苦！  
朱雀委屈不已。他蹭着鲁鲁修冰凉肌肤，发现对方身体突然僵硬。  
好奇抬头，鲁鲁修不自然避开朱雀视线，甚至拉开两人距离。  
朱雀转瞬明白，涨红了脸。  
他在回忆鲁鲁修泳池旁风情时，非常不争气地……有感觉了，还是当着眼前人的面。  
简直太失仪。  
鲁鲁修张了张嘴，脸色通红，他似乎想骂朱雀，但除去“笨蛋”两个字，到底没说出更气愤的话。半撑起身体，他扔出枕头，把朱雀赶去洗手间。  
等到朱雀匆忙解决人生事宜，回到房里，鲁鲁修早把自己包成一座小山，不肯再看他。  
朱雀钻入被窝，不敢再伸手抱对方。他静静地等，直到鲁鲁修陷入睡眠，呼吸渐渐平稳，他才试探地去勾熟悉的身体，沉睡的鲁鲁修毫无反抗落入他的怀抱，朱雀小心满足地抱紧温软的身躯，再次向梦境招手。

End


End file.
